


Denying Needs

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron won't allow his little problem to bother his wife; especially not after what happened to her when their village was raided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denying Needs

Never let it be said that a stomach wound is the greatest deterrent to a boner.

 

Megatron was much too busy trying to recover and help a homeless tribe stabilize to care about that.

 

Never mind that his wife had been through her own personal hell, trauma, and loss all wrapped up in one screw-up gift from life.

 

But it was something for Megatron personally to not recall the last time he had it up.  Which was what his mind was racking his brain trying to figure out as he stared at the horrible appendage late at night.

 

It was dark in their little hut, so he couldn't see much other than the little fires outside.  But he could feel it.  Oh, he could feel it alright.  That damning thing poking through the blankets.  He was not embarrassed by it.  He wasn't a young boy; he was a grown man.  The leader of his tribe and a strong one at that.

 

That still left this little problem.

 

Stirring next to him caused him to turn to his wife, still tossing and turning in bed.

 

Eclipse had been having trouble sleeping for a while.  Ever since her attempt at the lake, she had been getting less sleep.  Less than after Nemesis's attack.  He was even encouraging her to sleep in the tent at his daily meeting with his warriors and the other tribes so she could at least rest.

 

"Uhh~ Mmm..."

 

"Eclipse?" Despite his own problem, his concern for his wife always took precedence over everything else.

 

"M-Megatron?"

 

"Trouble sleeping again?"

 

"Mmhh..." She never really responded to those questions.  He already knew the answer and it often lead to the same response.

 

The only way she could get some decent shuteye was to hold him.  And he finally realized how bad that was now as her arms began to reach up to hold him.

 

He wished he hadn't recoiled.  He hadn't wanted to get aroused by her touch and be in a worse scenario, but his body had acted before his mind could.

 

It didn't help that his recoil caused her hand to brush against his own hard erection.

 

There was a long silence between them as thoughts began to come to conclusions and facts began to set in.  Eclipse was the first to speak.

 

"...Megatron?"

 

He had nothing to respond with.

 

"Are... you okay?"

 

It was a simple question.  But it was also a complex one at that.  It meant many things.  Was Megatron okay with it at the moment?  Was he in need of taking care of it?  Was he aroused or was it something that he couldn't explain?  Did Megatron need her?  Would Eclipse have to do something she may not really want to do to help him?

 

All of which was too much for a tired Megatron to rattle his brain on about this late at night.

 

"...Yes.  I'm alright.  It's-"

 

"It's?"

 

"It's just a... small nuisance to take care of, that's all."

 

"D-Do you want me-"

 

"It's fine, I can take care of myself."

 

"But-"

 

"I said I will do it myself!"

 

Eclipse pulled her arm back as Megatron realized what he had done.  Biting his lip, he turned over a little too quickly to face away from her.  But not before grunting in pain as his stomach stung at the sudden turn.

 

"M-Megatron?"

 

"...I'm fine.  I'll take care of it myself."

 

He didn't hear her say anything else.  When he felt the blanket shuffling, he figured she had turned back to try and fall asleep.

 

Now he felt guilty.  He had woken her from her nightmare only to leave her to her own devices to fall asleep again.  He wanted to hold her so badly, but there was no way either one of them would be able to fall asleep with that in the way.

 

Maybe if he could just... take care of it without irritating his wound too much, he could probably get back to Eclipse before she started getting another-

 

His body froze up as he felt small arms wrap around his waist.  If it weren't for the fact he recognized who them belong to, he would have grabbed them and tried to fight off his attacker.

 

But no.  He merely stayed in place as his wife's arms finally stopped, now completely around his body with her hands resting against his stomach.  He could feel them gently rub the area before one started to inch down towards his lower extremities.

 

That was when he grabbed her hand.  "Eclipse... what are you doing?"

 

He felt her head lean against his back shoulder before her other hand moved even slower.

 

"... I only want to help.  I don't... mind at all."

 

Megatron couldn't believe what he had heard.  But when he felt her trying to pull back, he only tightened his grip enough to keep her there.  Then he slowly pulled her hand down to raging erection, giving her a chance to pull back once he pressed her hand against it.

 

There wasn't a lot to be done.  Megatron's libido was huge, but his injured body and fatigue made for his pleasure to not require a lot of fanfare.  Once Eclipse started to slowly move her hand on him, he only had to sit back and let her do that for a while.

 

It did take a bit longer than he thought it would, but his wife was very thoughtful of his injury.  Her other hand kept tabs on his breathing and wound to prevent it from being torn and all.  He had to move his hand to convince her to continue at times when she stopped.

 

But when he finally came, Megatron was more than relieved when Eclipse helped him control his breathing as he recovered.  He didn't want to tear the wounds open after it was all said and done.  He finally turned around to pull her to him after he cleaned them both up.

 

"Are you feeling alright, Megatron?"

 

He stared at her for a moment before he reached up to stroke her face.

 

"Better than before... thanks to you."

 

The Viking leader couldn't help but to chuckle at his wife's blushing face before he leaned in to kiss her gently.

 

After everything was said and done, they had no more problems sleeping that night.

 

END


End file.
